Celoso (Traducción)
by NightWishes27
Summary: Sasuke no es celoso. Excepto cuando tiene algo que ver con Ino Yamanaka. Así que cuando un extraño al azar se entera de que un Uchiha celoso no es alguien con que debes meterte. SasuIno!


Hola, aquí les tengo otra traducción, usualmente no haria de este tipo, por que hay como lo que llaman un Make-out session y a mi siempre me han dado algo de... No se, no soy mucho escribir eso, pero, tengo dos amigas, con las que estuve platicando en mi casa, una es MCRfan4ever, e hicimos una puesta, cada una si perdia tenia que escribir algo que la otra quería, y bueno, perdi :'(

así que bueno, aquí esta... Oh y el nombre original es "Jealous" escrita por "a shadow eagle"

(es bueno el Fic, pero no me gusta escribir mucho sobre besos, me resulta difícil XD)

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha _no es _celoso.

No, él es definitivamente _no es_ celoso.

Y esta sensación de ardor que le hace querer golpear a alguien en la cara tiene no tiene _nada_ que ver con los celos ...

Bien, a quien quería engañar.

El ceño de Sasuke se profundizó mientras observaba los acontecimientos se desarrollan mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de la inusualmente abarrotada florería Yamanaka. Hay dos reglas tácitas que los clientes habituales de la tienda de flores conocían al visitar el lugar. Uno, que no debería, por supuesto, destruir ninguna de las flores si usted no quiere ser objeto de la ira de una Ino muy enojado. Y en segundo lugar, a pesar de todo no debes sentarse en la silla junto a la mesa y _coquetear_ con la chica si no quiere ser objeto de la ira de un cierto Uchiha.

Él se aseguró de que todo Konoha supiera de la segunda regla, no sólo los clientes habituales, por lo que insistió en que ella usa el colgante Uchiha, que le dio a ella. Un símbolo que era _suyo._

Sin embargo, alguien se sentó cómodamente en la actualidad en dicho asiento y vio que alguien está hablando con Ino, haciendo caso omiso de dicho pendiente.

El chico parecía ser un ninja, a juzgar por la bolsa arma colgando de su cintura, con un cuerpo musculoso pero delgado. Era de estatura media, mas bajo que Sasuke, con el pelo castaño oscuro corto desordenado y ojos marrones. Llevaba un traje que no es común en Konoha, lo que significaría que era un viajero de algún tipo. No se ve fuerte, Sasuke probablemente podría derrotarlo en diez minutos como máximo (O tal vez era sólo su ego hablando). Pero el punto es, ¿por qué se le permitió sentarse en la silla y por qué Ino esta actualmente participando en una conversación?

Sus ojos viajaron a la chica en cuestión, y se sorprendió al ver su sonrisa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Estaba _coqueteando_ con él?

Sintió su temperamento subir y sus ojos se oscurecen ante la vista. No ayudó que Ino no estaba en sus ropas regulares , estaba vistiendo una playera de cuello V color morado y un short negro simple que la hacía parecer vulnerable y más accesible de lo que ya es. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse a sí mismo, no puede provocar una pelea aquí o Ino lo matará por dañar sus preciosas flores.

* * *

Ino está empezando a entrar en pánico.

Ella era bastante consciente de avance del hombre hacia ella. Y ella era consciente de que no era de Konoha, porque si él era, sabría mejor que no debería sentarse en esa silla y empezar una conversación con ella.

Ella ya estaba bastante lista en caso de que este tipo de escenarios pasaran por algún día. Era el día de San Valentín, después de todo. Y el día de San Valentín por lo general significa una florería Yamanaka demasiado llena de gente y un montón de gente de diferentes pueblos que vienen a buscar flores de ellos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, el coqueteo, los avances y los consejos no tan sutiles sobre las solicitudes de cita. Hace un año, ella hubiera participado valientemente en su coqueteo.

Pero eso fue hace un año, y eso hace una diferencia.

Porque ella no estaba saliendo con Sasuke hace un año.

Esa era la razón de por que en el momento en el que el chico se se sentó en la silla, se acercó a él y trató de hacerle cambiar de lugar, pero el segundo que ella apenas se lo iba a decir, el le empezó a hablar.

-Me dijeron que si yo vengo aquí, voy a encontrar la flor que yo estaba buscando. Pero resulta que encontré algo mucho más hermoso que una flor - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de extender sus manos para un apretón de manos - mi nombre es Hidaka, y puedo tener el honor de conocer el tuyo?"

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante su audacia y débilmente podía sentir la sangre corriendo en sus mejillas. Él era bastante guapo. Ella forzó una sonrisa y le tomó la mano, "soy Ino, ¿podría por favor-"

"Ah, Ino, ¡qué nombre tan bonito", sonrió y le besó la mano.

Ino rápidamente apartó la mano y maldijo el rubor que estaba segura de que ella lucía en estos momentos.

* * *

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon y un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras miraba al chico besa _a SU_ Ino. Y su expresión aturdida de Ino no ayudó en absoluto. Lentamente se dirigió al mostrador y pasó su espada para que fuera a la vista. Ino odiaba cuando él hacia una escena mientras luchaba con sus clientes masculinos, bueno, si eso sigue así, va a hacer otro tipo de escena.

Y esta vez, va a asegurar de que _todo el mundo_ sabe que es suya.

Se acercó al mostrador con medidas incluso pasos y cuando estaba dentro de alcance de los brazos, que finalmente se fijó en él. Ella abrió los ojos y su rostro se volvió más rojo de lo que ya era.

-Sasu..-

Él no la dejó terminar, le agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Y estrelló sus labios al ras contra los de ella mientras él la empujó contra el mostrador con una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Él mueve una de sus manos hacia la cintura y la otra en detrás de su cabeza, mientras mueve su boca sobre la de ella posesivamente. Unos momentos más tarde, dejó caer su otra mano a su cintura y acercarla aún más, y mientras la sujetaba más fuerte aprovechó la oportunidad para invadir su boca con la lengua. Sasuke sintió que sus rodillas se debilitan mientras ella gimió en su boca, sonriendo ligeramente en el beso, él sin esfuerzo la levantó y la colocó sobre el mostrador. Él continuó su ministerio hasta que sintió Ino jadeando y jadeando. Él rompió el beso, pero se mantuvo cerca de ella para que respiraban el mismo aire. Dejó que su mano entrar en la parte de atrás de su camisa, dibujando círculos en su espalda desnuda para ayudar a calmarla... O algo así

Toda la tienda se mantuvo en silencio después de su pequeña exhibición (por así decirlo) y todo el mundo estaba mirando a su dirección. Sasuke dirigió su mirada al tipo que estaba coqueteando con Ino, entonces acercó más a Ino , apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y pronunció en voz baja pero clara que parece trasladarse a todos.

"Mia".

Sintió Ino se tensaba y que murmuro algo. Él no le hizo caso y fue a mirar al hombre a su lado, - Fuera -

El hombre palideció considerablemente, pero respondió con una voz una octava más alta que lo que sonaba antes - solo pregunte por su nombre -

Sasuke sintió que su temperamento resucitar como instintivamente activó su sharingan, -Fuera. Ahora -

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y miraron en la parte posterior de la camisa de Sasuke, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde con en el que se estaba metiendo. Se puso de pie y rápidamente hizo su manera de salir de la tienda, tropezó ligeramente mientras se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como se fue, todo el mundo siguió mirando a la pareja, pero rápidamente volvió a elegir torpemente sus flores cuando Sasuke miró a ellos. Ellos deliberadamente evitaron el mostrador, sabiendo que los dos adolescentes les gustaría hablar en privado durante un rato.

Satisfecho de que hizo mensaje más claro que el agua a todos los presentes, Sasuke finalmente soltó Ino pero mantuvo su mano en la espalda. Ella tenia un aspecto bastante fabuloso, con su pelo ligeramente despeinado, la cara ruborizada, y los labios ligera ante hinchados. Labios que actualmente tenía mala cara hacia el cuando intentó (sin éxito) mirar enojada con él.

"Ese es el cliente 63 que echas", ella lo miró juguetonamente, pero sin sonar en lo más mínimo de remordimiento.

Frunció el ceño, - No me importa, es su culpa que él ignoró el colgante alrededor de tu cuello -

- Celoso? - Ino bromeó.

-Hn, en realidad no - murmuró, apartándose de ella.

La forma en que lo dijo casi le hizo creer que él no le importaba, pero la mano que estaba _aún_ bajo su camisa y la persistente sensación del beso arrojo la luz a la mentira descarada.

Ella sonrió y miró fijamente a su mano, - Si tú lo dices -

Sasuke le sonrió , finalmente, le quito la mano, como él la dejó bajar del mostrador y arreglarse a sí misma, el colgante Uchiha brillando más que de costumbre.

Sasuke Uchiha no es celoso.

Excepto cuando se tiene algo que ver con Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que la traducción no fuera tan mala.


End file.
